


Wrapped

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "Just making sure you won't break," Pike says with a smirk while wrapping something around McCoy's naked hips.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.
> 
> The theme was bubble wrap.

"What's that?" McCoy asks from his slightly strained position, wrists tied up high, legs slightly spread with ankles secured on the floor.

"Just making sure you won't break," Pike says with a smirk while wrapping something around McCoy's naked hips.

"Huh?"

"You said you don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool. I don't know where you picked up that peculiar idiom but it made me think…"

"Learned it from a schoolfriend of mine," McCoy says. "In any case, I was only kidding, okay? I don't need to be handled with kids gloves."

"Oh, I know that you don't like a whipping as much as I do, so I thought I'd protect you a little better."

"With cotton?" McCoy stares down his body, trying to discern what's going on in the low lights of the dungeon.

"No," Pike says and grins while securing the material with silver tapes. "Bubble wrap."

"Uh uh…" McCoy mutters, feeling suddenly more humiliated than ever as Pike pats his ass, which makes the wrap squeal protectively.

"Now, let's see if I can get some of those bubbles break," Pike says and takes out the signal whip.

McCoy holds his breath as it cracks close to his ear, but relaxes as the whip's usually sharp impact gets nicely buffered by the wrap – at least until its end snaps around his hip, crushing a first bubble right above his growing hard-on.

"Now the fun begins," Pike whispers in his ear.

McCoy starts sweating.


End file.
